This invention relates generally to an automobile theft prevention system, and more particularly to an improved system that precludes energization of the ignition circuit except by an authorized person having an appropriate ignition key.
There are several prior electronic systems designed to prevent theft of automobiles. Most of these systems incorporate a hood lock and an ignition lock. Some of the systems require a particular arrangement of an ignition switch, relay and latching circuit and voltage regulator. Other systems require plates with particular printed circuits before the ignition can be energized. However, these heretofore conventional systems are expensive and complicated in assembly.